Nachtmusik
by Siren's pen
Summary: The life of a Siren is to suffer, words that meant little to Cameron. After New York she attempts to rebuild her life; only to watch it be ripped away. She joins back up with the people she believes abandoned her ,after the dust settled, in order to muddle through the confusion. What's really going on, and why does 'Shield' want her back more then ever?
1. Overture

"Never forget what you are, for surely the world will not. Make it your strength. Then it can never be your weakness. Armor yourself in it, and it will never be used to hurt you." – George R.R. Martin, A Game of Thrones

It's been a year and a half since New York. A year and a half and the city is rebuilding itself like it always does. And I had tried, key word here being tried, to make due with my new life. I was back home yes, Oma was doing better...But every night was nightmare after nightmare. My back ached, with the remembered pain of glass shards biting into the unprotected flesh. The wings...digging past muscle and bone to become one with me, but those I could handle. The worst was Camilla, oh yeah, she's still around, you would think she would be a phase, that if I left her locked up long enough again...She'd go away. Wishful thinking I know, she didn't in fact she's gotten louder. She and I have both recovered from our mind battle but she still torments me at night when my mind is weakest, when I know she feels the bars to her cage rusting.

 _They will take you away again, lock you up and finish creating their monster._

I try to ignore as best I can, and I've been doing well. Tony, Steve, and Nat they've all kept pretty decent tabs on me. I was almost under the impression that they cared. But slowly and very surely they got busy, Steve and Nat now in DC doing whatever the hell S.H.I.E.L.D is paying them to do and Tony...

Well Tony probably has some of his own demons to fight off. So I was left to ponder my life now that I was free and under...little to no surveillance. I was living in a fool's paradise, I signed up for some online classes at the local community college and would spend most of my days out of the house. Much to Oma's dismay, but I needed to be out and about. What I loved about living near a huge city. No one cares about another face in the crowd who is going about their business. I was just anonymous and no one cared about my past or what the heck was going on in my head.

But I guess my luck ran out when I met a group. They always stopped at the local coffee shop where I would sometimes sit and do my work on the laptop Tony had gifted me for my birthday a month ago. It was a decent piece of tech that I knew Tony had decked out. I used it for pretty much everything, and Tony had made it so it could tap into any wireless network without being detected by the network. And for your information NO I did not use anyone's wifi unless it was free. Any ways this group would always come into the coffee shop and they were pretty low key all of the looked like college kids and they all were there to study usually. But today I get a bit of a shock when a small cup of steaming coffee was placed by my typing hand. I glanced up and blinked at one of the guys, who had come over to my little corner and smiled...albeit a bit shyly as he caught my questioning gaze.  
"You're always here and you never buy a cup so...Thought this would be an interesting topic of conversation."  
 _Oh dear his idea of interesting table conversation doesn't begin to cover—  
_ **Shove it.  
** I smiled as sweetly as I could and took the cup taking a swing. I tried not to wince at the overwhelming straight coffee and he smiled back.

"So you got a name?" I shrug, and glance over to see his friends all talking amongst themselves. Well at least he wasn't bribed to do this.  
"Cameron yours?"  
"Jake." He gives me a wide boyish grin...and well bad things would follow it. We talked for about a week, before he invited me to some party. An end of the semester type gig, I should have said no. But I was bored and lonely and finally people my age were talking to me and...well I caved. But when Oma found out. Let's just say things didn't go smoothly.

"You know full well what happened the last time you did this!" I groaned in frustration attempting not to use my powers to make her leave me alone.  
"Oma I was a kid then, I have my powers under control!"  
"Mien liebe I love you and I know you have become better about your...powers—" She still was getting over calling it a curse. I sighed and relented.

"You're right Oma." She smiles and touches my cheeks with the tips of her fingers making me look at her.  
"I know it's hard my darling, but as someone once said to me, the life of the siren is suffering." I blinked at that, but it was the end of the conversation. I watched her leave the room, even into her early nineties she still had a pose and grace to her posture, hell she still wore heels. Somehow she got up at six every morning to place her hair into perfect rolled curls, make sure she had the appropriate attire and make up for the day, she looked like she had never managed to leave the nineteen forties. Yet there was a reservation in her still. I knew she had seen and heard about what had happened in New York. That was why she wasn't wild about me going out...But for once I didn't have sense in my right mind. The night went as it usually did. Oma went to bed at seven on the dot.

"Gute Nacht liebe." She called from her room.  
"Gute Nacht Oma." I replied and sat in my room for what felt like hours when it was probably only a few minutes. I heard the tell tale sign of her breath slowing and I made my move going to my dresser I found some old clothing that I had bought on an impulse. Tight fitting jeans with holes and frayed fabric, along with a tight fitted long sleeve shirt a dark burgundy, with a dark brown vest. I styled my hair as best I could...no idea what the latest trend was. And finished with some makeup and a bright red lipstick. Grabbing a plastic bag with my phone and some cash in it, I opened my bedroom window. Leaving a stick wedged between the frame and window pane. I slipped along the roof not very easily in my heels but I managed to reach the ground no worse for wear and looking up I shook my head attempting to relieve my guilt.  
"Just for an hour..."  
 _Right—  
_ "Shut it." I mutter as Camilla snickers deep in my mind, I slip onto the street and head to the location.  
God I never should have gone out...

My first instance of the place should have warned me, it was a ruined city block that the city had pretty much left to rot. Budgets and all that shit, even with Tony's company filtering in money some places just weren't good enough. I felt my heart drop down as I entered and basically the party was in full swing...I managed to find Jake, who waved me over his eyes an eerie shade of green.  
"Hey glad you could make it!" I could barely hear him over the pounding bass of whatever music was playing. I could feel myself closing in, and Camilla was...shockingly quiet as well.  
"I don't like this part of the city that much!" I managed back, he smiled and held out what looked like pills. I blinked and quirked and raised an eyebrow at him in confusion.  
"It'll help calm you down!" He shouted. With my heart racing and my mind already so terrified I figured what could go wrong. I took the pills and the glass of whatever he was drinking and bing bada boom I took them. Taking a swing of the horrid alcoholic drink I winced.  
"How long will it take to work." He smiled taking the glass from me.  
"In a few minutes." I blinked at this but his smile was so...sweet and I just didn't want to think the worst of everyone right off the bat.  
God I shouldn't have gone.

I had no idea what time it was, but the party was in full swing, and whatever pills Jake had given me had done their job. I had never been so happy or relaxed in...well forever. I took another swig of beer and swayed with whatever beat was playing, I could feel everything, my body was alight with new sensations. A small brush against my skin would send me giggling, and I never wanted the night to end. The current song ended and everyone called for another to play, I shouted along with the others.  
"Looks like you are enjoying yourself." I turned smiling stupidly at Jake.  
"Hell yeah!" He laughed and pulled me close, both of us slowly moving to the new beat. It started off quiet I almost didn't hear it. I froze though as the voice began.  
 _In the crowd alone, and every second passing reminds I'm not home._ M y happiness forgotten I looked up at the stage, not believing what I was seeing.  
"Camilla?" I felt my heart hammering in my chest as she kept singing through her green eyes locked onto me.  
"What?" I looked back at Jake and I couldn't breath his face, he looked like Loki. "Get away from me!" I shrieked stumbling back bumping into people as my mind raced.  
 _Bright lights and city sounds are ringing like a drum unknown_... _Unknown. Oh glazed eyes empty hearts buying happy from shopping carts. Nothin but time to kill sippin' love from bottles.  
_ She followed me, her voice still crystal clear in the throng of people who writhed to her seductive tone. I stumbled back terrified as my mind tried to reason what was happening. But I couldn't she was out somehow she was here, she would brush past the drunken and high kids all who watched her with a sicken revere.  
 _Tight skin bodyguards, Gucci down the boulevard cocaine dollar bills and—_

She reaches me her eyes flash and my breath won't slow, my heart feels like it's going to leap out of my chest.  
 _My happy little pill take me away, dry my eyes_... _bring color to my skies my sweet little pill. Take my hunger writhe within, know my skin.  
_ The tips of her fingers brush against the heated flesh of my cheek and I bolt again her hypnotic song losing it's hold for a few moments. I wanna get away but I can't find the way out like the whole place has closed in. She follows no matter where I go I whimper grabbing my head as it pounds painfully.  
 _Like a rock I float sweatin' conversations seep into my bones. Four walls are not enough I'll take a dip into the unknown_... _.Unknown. Oh glazed eyes empty hearts buying happy with shopping carts nothing but time to kill sipping love from bottles.  
_ I run along rushing past people I know realize are not from the party yet my mind will not slow I still hear her voice like it's right behind me.  
 _Tight skin bodyguards, Gucci down the boulevard, cocaine dollar bills and—  
_ I slam into a wall realizing she's chased me into an alley way and I wanna scream but my vocal chords won't work...Nothing works nothing will help me. I collapse in a heap terrified as her shadow fills the already dim area.  
 _My happy litte pill, take me away dry my eyes bring color to my skies my sweet little pill take my hunger writhe within, know my skin.  
_ I press myself into the rubble of the wall, as she kneels down in front of me tilting her head.  
"How the hell are you out?" I manage in my terrified state. She smiles, but doesn't reply only continues the song. I'm crying...better yet weeping I'm so scared my hand itches for my phone but...I think I dropped it some time ago...I should have stayed home. I wanna be at home.  
 _Glazed eyes empty hearts buy happy from shopping carts. Nothing but time to kill sipping love from bottle, tight skin bodyguards Gucci down the boulevard cocaine dollar bills_... _.  
_ Her head tilts a little as she reaches out grasping my chin in between her fingers smiling wickedly. I feel so helpless...so alone she's going to win again. I lash out one last time finger nails clawing and ripping as I realize in my fit I'm not hitting anything but air...I fall back weeping against the wall as I realize I'm the one that has been singing...  
 _My happy little pill, take me away dry my eyes, bring color to my skies my sweet little pill take my hunger writhe within know my skin.  
_ I feel my heart slowing my brain stalling, I don't know where I am anymore. I curl up tighter the clothes I wear aren't keeping me warm. I'm losing consciousness...My blurring vision though picks up one last thing a figure in the mouth of the alley way I think it might be Jake? No whoever this is...I don't know, my mind is blanking all I wanna do is sleep. I pass out before they get any closer. All I hear is the music fading and Camilla laughing.

 **Alright here we are the first chapter of our next installment of the Siren stories. It will be following the Winter Soldier movie. Huge thanks to WinterLifeAmerica for the betaing. I do not own any of the Captain America or Marvel Characters, and am not making money off of this.**


	2. Dissonance

"Forgetting lets you live without the pain for a moment but remembering hits hard." – Ally Condie, Crossed

I remember being warm and cold at the same time. Maybe it was the fact that my mind was going in and out. I don't know, I'm not a doctor, I remember swaying maybe I had managed to get up? No my legs weren't moving, hell, no part of me was moving. Someone had picked me up, we were walking, walking, walking...Whoever it was didn't make a sound nor did it seem like their pace slowed. They stopped and for a second I thought they meant to drop me...But no I felt their legs tense and then a whiplash of air flicked across my face. After that my heart stuttered, whether in fear or excitement I couldn't tell you; and once again my mind drifted away.

Glass shattering, that's the first thing I remember. Then Oma crying out, panic sets in. I don't think that, there is a small gun hidden in my nightstand, hell I don't grab anything I just shoot up and rush from my dark room. I stumble though my head aching and my brain isn't working at full capacity. I just know I have to get to Oma. I didn't notice the window, I had escaped from earlier this night was closed. "Oma!" I shout even though it causes a harsh stabbing throb through my frontal lobe. I skid down the steps stumbling again I fall into a painful heap on the first floor with a growl, I manage to pull myself up. I see her then, she is lying in the small shaft of moonlight pouring in through the ornate glass on the front door. She's bleeding. I gasp and scurry over.  
"Oh god Oma!" I whimper fear plunging my stomach to the floor as my brain attempts to focus. She's been shot in the chest, I can't tell how many times and she is crying out in pain. She's trying to talk, but I am already focused on trying to stop the bleeding. I reach over grabbing the curtain from the window beside the door ripping it from the bar.  
"Oma I need to put pressure on the wound, it's going to hurt okay?" She nods, her blue green eyes filled with fear. I press down and she lets out a harsh cry of pain I wince but keep the pressure on it, my focus solely on her but I hear a noise from upstairs. Oma hears it as well and she speaks, though her words are laced with pain. "The library, they must not find what's in the library!" I blink turning to look at her. "Oma I need to—" She grasps my arm in her weak, wrinkled hand.  
"I will be alright please what is in the library is more important than me." I nod weakly and she removes her hand to place it on the curtain, blood has seeped through and now wells up between her fingers, an image of my own hands covered in blood flash before me. I shake them away and turn rushing up the stairs again, reaching the second floor I see a shadow disappear up the third flight...Like Oma had said they were headed to the library. So I bolt after them, their pace quickens I know they've heard my footsteps on the landing. I'm not doing Natasha's training any good as I bash into the solid oak door leading to the library which is half of the third floor. It's silent besides the sound of the door hitting the wall from the impact of my hit. As I enter I look around nothing has been disturbed. Still the way I left it.

There are shelves along the walls and there are four stand alone shelves in the middle. Oma and Grandpa Jo had been avid collectors of books, so I follow through the middle row glancing to my sides every few seconds. I hear it then the window is open I rush to the other side of the room, the wind rustles the curtains, and pillows the pages of a book left open on the sill. I gingerly approach, no one waits in hiding as I lean out the window and check to the sides. No one hiding in the shadows...and no figures rushing along the street whoever it is must still be in the house or the have chosen another means of escape. My mind soothed for now that they weren't after anything in Oma's library, but my hackles raised, that this seemed like a blatant attack on Oma—All my thoughts freeze as a hand clamps over my mouth. I shriek and begin to thrash in whoever's hold, fingers clawing at the hand over my mouth but I realize I'm not grasping at flesh rather solid metal, body armor of some sort? But their grip is firm as they pull me back, the back of my head leaned against something solid, I think it's the shit head's shoulder. I panic again as I hear the clip of a safety being switched off, oh god...Whoever it is leans forward their mouth near my ear I can feel their breath on me and it makes my fingers clamp on tighter though it doesn't affect my captor.  
" я прошу прощения. " I know the words are Russian, and there is a hollow sound to his voice, like he hasn't used it in a long time...or maybe it's muffled...But Natasha only taught me a few words and these were not any I recognized. I bite at the hand now even though it only serves to cause me more pain as my teeth clash uselessly against the metal. Then the cold press of the gun to my upper right shoulder, he's going to kill me, my heart stutters at the thought and in a blind panic I thrash and scream to no avail. Three shots sound and my back arches up as my captor releases me with no support for my body I fall back hitting the hardwood floor with a dull thud, my ears are ringing whether from the shots or from my own shock I don't know. My head hits the hardest, the pain blinding me for a moment. I manage after a small amount of vision returns to move my head to look up as the assassin leaves me to bleed out. He's got long hair and a metal arm? No one in Shield's records that I had gotten my hands on talked about a metal armed assassin...And why me? Maybe someone who knew about New York? Better yet someone who wanted a danger out of the way. I feel light headed as the blood seeps out of my wounds onto the wood floor and my night shirt. I shiver as the warm blood seeps around me dripping down my side and soaking into my hair. I lay there gasping like a dying fish out of water my heart won't slow as my mind along with Camilla screams.  
 _We're going to die._

"—two females with multiple gunshot wounds—" My eyes won't open but I know that's a voice I had never heard before. My shoulder is in agony, and my ears are still ringing.

"One female is late nineties, the other is early twenties—" They keep going in and out I feel more pain from my shoulder and I try to shift away from it. I gasp in surprise as pressure is placed on the wound.  
"We're losing her!"

"Oma!" I'm shouting I know it, something feels wrong not the pain in my shoulder the fact that I can feel my blood warm on my cold skin. But that I sense that Oma is not alright that she's fading. Please don't leave me.  
 _The life of a Siren is one of suffering._

Jolting awake I shot up and instantly regretted the action as a white hot pain slithered itself from my shoulder through my body. I sucked in a quick breath through clenched teeth. Turning I looked, my shoulder had been wrapped up in white gauze, which was now starting to seep with red. My right arm secured in a sling, IV's and other tubes laced around me.

"Ripped a stitch." I muttered then my attention turned to the room around me. A hospital room that much I could tell, clean, smells like chemicals; stark white sheets and . It was late, but shockingly enough no clock, I felt groggy. Drugs probably though my arm, felt pain so obviously it was wearing off.

"Oh you're awake." My attention turns to the doorway, a nurse young late twenties early thirties. Hair up in a neat bun and pink scrubs, tennis shoes a nurse would wear.  
"Where am I?" I find myself asking. I don't trust her even though she has given me no reason to react with hostility.

"Bellevue Hospital." She approaches a practiced smile on her face, which falls the minute she sees the bloody gauze on my shoulder.  
"Ripped a stitch I see." She picks up the charts at the end of the bed reading them over.

"Where's my Grandmother?" She doesn't look up from the roster.  
"She's in another part—'  
"Where. Is. She?" My words slip out through clenched teeth, this grabs her attention as I notice fear slipping into her gaze.  
"You need to rest, I'll up your dose of—"  
 _Sing now she can't be trusted._

I listen to Camilla for once letting the notes of a song slip out with practiced ease. Her eyes glaze over and I begin my instructions,  
 _Grab a wheelchair and take me to my Grandmother._ N o hesitation on the nurse's part as with robotic movements she heads out of the room returning a few moments later with said wheelchair. I wince as I attempt to maneuver myself with only one available arm and my other pulling uncomfortably at the other stitches. I rip out the IV's and tube taking off the pulse tracker I shove the entangling mess aside and move to slip off the bed. I hop from the bed only to stumble as my knees lock, I keep up my song though the nurse side steps the wheelchair and helps my hobble over to the chair. Finally sitting I direct her to take me to Oma. It's a long walk hell I hadn't

been in a hospital in years, but I notice we head down the marked hallways to ICU. And my heart beat sputters a bit.  
 _She's older they just want to make sure she has a safer recovery_...

I'm shocked Camilla is providing comfort but then again she was me in a way and she did care for Oma just like me. We reach ICU and as before the Nurse pushes me along when someone notices us I use my song to make them go about their business and forget we were ever there. She takes down along a long hallway that's dimly lit. We reach the end of it and she pushes us in as I finish the song I instruct her one last time.  
"Leave us and lock the door then head back to your station. You won't remember any of this." I mumble. The nurse nods and the door closes behind her with a click. I turn my attention to Oma. And I have to stop myself from letting out a noise of despair. She is hooked up to multiple machines. One is helping her breath, another keeping track of her heart rate and IV's everywhere. She's asleep wheel myself forward with my left arm and I have to calm down. Tears are filling my eyes I whimper as I take her small withered hand in my own.  
"Oma?" I finally manage out, no response.  
"She won't awaken." I am turning so fast I think I tore another stitch. In the corner leans a figure I hadn't noticed when the nurse had brought me here.

 **Huge thank you to WinterLifeAmerica for betaing!**


	3. Minor

"A girl calls and asks, 'Does it hurt very much to die?' 'Well, sweetheart,' I tell her, 'yes, but it hurts a lot more to keep living.' " –Chuck Palahniuk, Survivor.

"Who the hell are you, and how did you get here?" I haven't let go of Oma's hand, I won't do much good in my state, but I would rather die than let someone else hurt Oma. The figure chuckles and I feel like I know the voice but I can't place it. She steps into the dim light and though I try to stop all reaction I know she sees the widening of my eyes.  
"Hello Cameron." I avert my gaze from the woman; she looks like some of the carvings I had seen in some of Shield's files.  
"Lena." I manage out she smiles, though it's strained...She looks sick.  
"I am glad to see you recall your ancestry—"  
"Why are you here?"  
"I'm dying." I was short sweet and to the point and it added a whole new what the fuck to the plot.  
"What do you mean you're dying...I thought Asgardians were immortal...or at least could live a lot longer than humans—"  
"I failed." She is leaning against the wall again like it's too difficult to even stand. "Failed what—"  
"I don't have much time," she pauses taking a breath she looks worse...like some how she's dying with every second that ticks by.  
"I can only keep my form here for so long...I have chosen you Cameron." I stare at her now more confused than ever.  
"Chosen me for what?" I manage to stand still not releasing Oma's hand as I watch Lena who pants as she crumples as if her legs have broken. She leans her head back her skin looks gaunt in the sparse moonlight.  
"To take my place, the next Siren the true Siren—"  
"What the hell do you mean true Siren!?" I'm getting hysterical now she's not making sense, this isn't helping either of us.  
"Why the hell are you here, Loki already did enough damage to me! I don't want your powers I already have a shitty enough life—"  
"You'll be able to save her." My rant freezes on my tongue.  
"What?"  
"You will be able to save Klara if you take my powers." My gaze breaks from her deep green one to look back over at Oma, who remained comatose during this conversation. She deserved this gift way more than I did, but then again would she even take it...  
"Alright." Lena let's out a breath of relief? Gratitude? I didn't know at the time...it was probably release. She then opens her eyes, which have dulled, and reaches out a slim bony hand. I assume she wants me to take it...It means letting go of Oma's but...Only for a few moments. I tell myself. I let her warm fingers slip from mine and approach Lena who still holds out her shaking arm. I hesitate and she grimaces. "Time runs short now or never." I take in a breath then lash out my hand to grasp hers. It feels like I've grabbed onto a branch, there's no warmth in her grasp and just as soon as I grab it I feel faint and the world darkens.

Waking up isn't better I'm in...a cave of some sort Nordic runes decorate the rough rocky walls. I hear the distant, constant drip of water, but for the few seconds of panic, I am alone till I notice around me lights. Candle lights at first glance but then I noticed the hooded figures holding them aren't holding candles rather just floating flames. My heart won't calm, I am almost tempted to let Camilla take over till I spot a face I know from old faded pictures.  
"Oma?" I ask scrambling up and to where she stands, she doesn't reply rather she looks back at me with worry in her eyes and tears streaking down her cheeks. I'm confused.  
"Oma?" She disappears then her light dies and then the others around her flash and die as well. I watch in horror as once again darkness surrounds me, my breath hitching. I almost hyperventilate until another light appears this one covers the cave in a deep green hue. I turn Lena stands in a pool up to her waist her gaze focused on her flame. I approach part of me wanting to get closer to the light the other part wants to punch the hell out of her. But as soon as I step into the pool I am plunged into it's waist deep depths. I can't move...Oh fuck I can't move! Where it was deathly silent suddenly the others return and their voices haunting and lovely all mix. Low tones and high mixing seamlessly as Lean walks forward her flame floating above as she takes my chin in her bony hands. Tilting my face to look up at her, she takes a breath and her own song wraps itself around me. I had never felt the pull of the song but now it was so strong suddenly my mind wasn't my own any more. As she sang wisps of...energy is the best my brain could think of floated from her lips and passed into mine. At first I didn't feel anything different but then I felt warmth it wasn't painful but it wasn't pleasant either. It remains in my throat and chest. Swirling around never cooling never moving to anywhere else until the song ended and with a gasp of pain Lena released me she disappeared as did the others I guess whatever ritual they had been here for was done. I was alone again but Lena's light remains now a light blue color.  
"Cameron." I turned the water sloshing around me, Oma...well younger Oma stood there offering me her out stretched hand. Which I took happily, but as our fingers touched the world warped again and instead of a dark gloomy cave. I was in a field the sun high in the sky and wind warping the tall grass around me. Standing I looked around silent mountains in the distance, a village just at the base of those peaks. "Come on!" I turn a group of children runs by me, they laugh and leap through the high grass. A girl at the lead with pretty blonde curls and eyes a bright green she turns ignoring the boys that have been following her.

"Come on Klara!" My eyes widen and my gaze turns following hers just as another rushes by me. Brown hair bounces in the wind as she catches up to the group she smiles at the other girl taking her hand but not before her gaze turns to meet mine. I'm awe struck as the girl smiles then rushes away the sun is bright as I attempt to watch them, burning away the field and a new scene unfolds. A house better yet a mansion, but there's a comfortable homey feeling to it. A woman rushes by a sundress flowing around her and a sun hat on her head as she holds a hand over it to keep it from falling. I follow her as she exits the huge mansion and into a spacious garden. There she finds an older man who smiles brightly as she

approaches.  
"Klara come take a picture!" She laughs and sits before the camera, I recognize the pose as she smiles but her attention is caught at the perfect moment. She looks away to stare at some birds chirping in the trees. The flash goes off and once again the world turns, just as young Oma turns to look at me. But I am not in a place where I feel any joy, or calm. Cement walls and a perpetual feeling of cold permeates this place. I wander along the corridors knowing I need to find her, before something...or someone else does. I enter what looks like an office. Oma is sitting at a desk a book in her hands she at first doesn't react to my entrance. As I approach though her gaze turns up, and she gives me a weak smile as I move to reach out to her. A figure emerges from the dark a gloved hand grips her shoulder, I know it hurts her because tears fill her eyes. My own fear reflects hers as I slowly lift my gaze to the man behind her. Thankfully the vision falls away like the others before it, this scene is new. Oma with a baby in her arms she is rocking back and forth as the child cries on and on, but the smile never leaves her face. As a young Grandpa Jo walks in smiling to his wife and child she offers the baby to him and together they coo over the now sleeping baby. The world shifts one last time and there is little me hiding as Grandpa Jo comes in pretending to be some sort of monster. I clutch onto my Captain America bear and then we both jump out he feigns surprise and scoops me up into his arms. Oma comes in her smile is small but it's loving. She hugs us both laughing as I offer her my bear. The scene fades a sudden sharp pain in my neck and something is ringing high pitched and familiar but I can't place it.

The scene fades and suddenly I'm back in the hospital room, there are others in the room. I'm being pulled away I can't help her I can't do anything...I can't even scream as a sharp pain spreads from the back of my head to the front. Darkness clouds my vision and all I see before it claims me. Is Oma...Alone.

 **Huge thanks to WinterLife America for betaing.**


	4. Lament

"In a world that has _c_ _heated me,_ w hy should I play **f** **air?** " – **Unknown**

When you wake up and see white walls, and bright white lights most people would think they've died, or got locked up in some psychiatric facility, maybe even dead. Not me, I don't have that luxury anymore. I know I am now in some S.h.i.e.l.d holding facility, where I will never be let out of; until they have use of me. Everything is white, the sheets and blankets, I have entangled myself in are white, the walls the bed frame...even the scrubs they put me in. White, white, white...No windows... besides the observation one. And a door that will probably be where my food and daily doses of my throat. Suddenly my mind takes a sharp turn my throat, I can't feel it. With panic I reach up and grasp at it...nothing there are no marks in the skin yet there is a numbness as I try to make a noise, scream, yell...Nothing just air passing through frozen vocal chords. The door lock clicks and my gaze locks on to it. A man walks in, clipboard in hand he doesn't even look up.  
"Patient has awakened and was quick to assess whereabouts," he walks over to the bed I watch, muscles tensing, but I do nothing.  
"No physical reaction to close proximity...Vocal numbness is still in effect." He reaches out and slides the right shoulder of my scrub away I don't move, not with doctor dude so close...I don't feel like being tranquilized.  
"Bullet wounds are almost completely healed?" This surprised him almost as much as me, glancing down my eyes widened in disbelief. The three wounds were almost all scar tissue now. No stitches...a slight bit of irritation around the wound but other then that, you wouldn't think I had been shot a few days...maybe hours ago? He shrugs it off and finishes the tape session. Moving to the door, another shadow waits outside to receive him. But the door is shut before I get a good look. In the silence at first I think this is it. Now they just leave me till feeding time. But then from the observation window I hear them, voices. Muttering but I can make out just enough. "—she has only been here a few hours how are the wounds closed?" Okay few hours check...  
"—Well she can't go anywhere and the numbing agent is still in full effect—"  
"Will we tell her about her grandmother?"  
"Nah, they said we only needed one Siren, besides the Soldier did his job the old bitty bit it the minute we apprehended her—"

I stopped hearing the conversation; a dull ringing filled the silence almost like a white noise. They couldn't be serious, they couldn't...I searched every possible person they could have been talking about, maybe Lena's body was found in the room? No. Any idea that popped up was easily shot down, Camilla is silent though I know she listens. I stare at the white walls, the white scrubs, white...white...  
 _I wanna go home.  
_ It's a childish thought but one that clouds my mind, I want to see Oma, I want to bury my face into her. To take a big breath and just inhale her smell, a bit of dust mixed with that old perfume grandpa Jo got for her when they were in England. Feel her hair as it rested neatly on her shoulder at night as she got ready for bed. I wanted to curl up on the bed close my eyes and wake up in the middle of the night Oma sitting there on the edge of the bed running her fingers through my hair, she

would sneak in when I was younger and just rub my back or run her fingers through my hair...I never let her know I was awake. I wanted those moments right now I wanted to be that little girl again who never let go of her dress hem...I wanted...

I realize I'm crying, tears are pouring over my cheeks landing in wet plops either on my shirt or on the sheets. I don't care though, I feel like someone has taken a rusted blunted knife and is trying to carve out the upper part of my chest. My breath won't settle, I can feel my heart contracting painfully. My hands grasp at my throat and chest trying without hope to make the pain stop. If I could I would be screaming but all that manages to pass from my vocal chords is a weak wispy whine that makes it even sadder. I can't even cry now...I can't mourn. S.h.i.e.l.d took everything away this time. I fucked up once and now, they've taken my last light. I curl in on myself, the mattress creaking the only other noise as I curl up on the bed my silent sobs turning into hiccups as my body gives out. The lights switch off and I am left in the dark, my brain panics for a moment the old monsters coming to creep out and steal me away. But it stops as I realize the monsters have taken me away. A soft hiss of air breaks the aching silence. I don't move as my body just feels heavy I feel sick...I want to go home. But my eyelids droop and sleep takes me from the pain in my chest and the hollow realization that Oma was right.  
 _The life of a Siren is to suffer._

"What the hell was that?" One of the lab workers asked softly all of them having witness something they aren't sure they want to name.  
"That boys was the first step in the right direction." Both medics turn looking at the suited man, he's been standing there silently watching the girl. They both know he's the reason she's here, but neither will open their mouths to ask why.  
"What should we do now sir?"  
"Begin her new training—"  
"Sir she's unstable, and after that display I'm sure she'll be even more prone to violent—" The suit holds up a hand.  
"That's what we want, now tell me how well guarded is this facility?"  
"T—top notch sir we've had all the necessary upgrades and the guards are all top trained in the force—"  
"Good I want their watches doubled and I want daily reports on her improvement." "Yes sir." The suit had never taken his cold gaze off the now sleeping Siren and he smiled which would have been charming if the circumstances weren't what they were.  
"She'll be perfect." With that comment made the suit leaves, the medics looked between each other then settle in for the long night ahead.

I wake up when the lights are turned on, it goes like this whether or not they have this timed to the daylight outside I don't know. Nor do I care. I know I've frustrated my keepers the past few days? Weeks? I don't know I don't want to keep track. But food comes in, I don't eat it. I'm not hungry. They numb my throat and I

don't fight back. Even though I want to grab the syringe and jam it into my chest if it would just stop the aching...Stop the pain that no matter what I do or how long I sleep doesn't go away. They keep trying to get me worked up the most they get out of me is a withering glance and then I turn away. I'm hoping if they get pissed off enough they'll just leave me here. I can die then. That works for me.

 _You're pathetic._ O h and Camilla has stopped being quiet, she's sitting in the corner her gaze never leaving me, I know they can't see her. She has stood up though and prowled forward.  
 _You won't even answer me now?_ H er lip is curled into a snarl as her voice drifts over me. She kneels down beside the bed her fingers slipping through my hair at first her touch is light almost caring then her fist clenches pulling my head to face her. She looks me over her eyes filled with disgust.

 _You're useless._ S he mutters releasing me to flop back down on the mattress.  
"Good." I mutter myself as she retreats back to her corner, her gaze leaving me to watch the observation window.  
 _Why not make them suffer?_ S he says it so passively I almost think she isn't serious. Her gaze returns to me.  
 _Come on use these pawns, get out, find this_... _Solider. Make him pay for the pain he has caused you._ I t's so tempting but...What would I do after getting out? I couldn't go home. Steve and Natasha had all but abandoned me. And the other Avengers had their own problems I was totally and utterly alone.  
"Good luck with that." I mumbled and turn over again laying on my side rubbing the scars where the bullets had ripped open my flesh. I found it soothing for some strange reason. Maybe because they reminded me I had failed? That no matter how hard I tried no matter how much I fought...my scars were proof I had lived and Oma hadn't. I curled up again feeling that horrid ache welling up again as more tears slipped out from my clenched eyelids. The door opens again and I don't bother to look back as steps approach they are brisk and hurried, new steps. A hard grip latches onto my shoulder and I am forced onto my back. My training mind wants me to fight back to use the moment that the idiot has given me lashing out with my fist and collide it with his stupid fucking jaw. But I don't I slam onto the mattress and look blankly up at the medic he's younger. Dark curled brown hair stubble along his sharp pointed chin, he would be considered good looking if his eyes weren't so...hate filled. His eyes were a bright blue, but there was a striking look to them like he was attempting to look into my soul and if he did he didn't like what he saw there. He pulled a syringe from his pocket I don't struggle and he smirks goddamn smirks. I almost fight back as he uncaps the needle it's long and doesn't look friendly.  
"Wow they weren't kidding when they said you were a pushover." He mutters I would reply but...my throat was a little frozen at the time. He holds me down and jams the needle into the soft skin of my throat. I wince and he smiles his eyes alight with a new emotion glee. Fuck this one was going to be a case, he injects the numbing agent and then none too gently pulls out the needle. Doesn't even check to see if the bleeding stops. But then again I don't care either as the blood wells up in the wounds and then slowly leaks out staining the stupid pure white sheets a pretty

shade of crimson. He leaves but he never takes his eyes off of me, I lay there watching him I don't care. If anything this guy has become my favorite, he wants me dead I know it. And I can't wait for him to get the balls to do it.

 **Huge thanks to WinterLifeAmerica and just letting you guys know now I have taken on a full time job so hopefully it shouldn't mess too much with the stories. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Deceptive Cadence

"I n the world I am always a stranger. I do not understand its language. It does not understand my silence." – Bei Dao.

 _No paracentamol gonna help to numb this pain._

My days and nights consisted of the lights going on and off, whether or not they were timed with the outside world I didn't know; better yet I didn't care. But always the lights turning on signaled the start of my days, and the light going off signaled the end of it.

 _No light of sunlight gonna help to ease the day._

And the treatment isn't much better, when lights come up food is shoved in, I don't eat it. Not because I'm paranoid it's drugged or anything but I'm not hungry, it's not like the food will numb the pain still throbbing in my chest. And besides they haven't tried force-feeding me yet, but that will probably happen soon.

 _No wise words are gonna take away the grey,_

I don't know any of the 'doctors' names none of them talk to each other when they are in the room. Better yet they don't really talk at all. Though I have been seeing more of Mr. Anger Management. He's the one that I know enjoys it that I don't fight back. And he takes his time when he's taking blood samples, he missed the veins he enjoys it when I wince I wonder what I've done to him but then again I also don't care.

 _Take away the grey, take away the grey._

"She's not eating sir…" I can hear them sometimes when they are too close to the observation window. But most of the time I just hear mumbles and the typing of keyboards. This must be a good paying job if no one new has shown up.

 _There's a hole in my heart that's missin' you._

They've put me on an IV drip it has all the yummy ingredients that keep me from dying. After I tried ripping it out they introduced the restraints. I'm impressed they waited this long but then again why did they have the need before hand? I now can only lie on my back and stare at the ceiling. I don't care…I close my eyes and try to fool myself into thinking I'm home.

 _There's a hole in my heart that's missing you._

Every night I dream I'm home with Oma, sometimes my entire family is there. And we're normal Johann is shoving her oatmeal into Richard's face as he whines and pushes the bowl away. Oma and Mom are laughing about something Dad says, and when I approach they all smile…Even Dad who rushes over scooping me up in his arms.

" _There's my sleepy monster!"_

I wake up every time after those words, even in my dreams I'm still a monster to him.

 _We never saw it coming_

They've gone to being mindlessly there to **trying** to get a rise out of me. Anger management even got a smack in. I don't react why should I? They won't let me out, why try fighting back? God I hate this room. I hate the white, I hate the lights that buzz when they're on. How it always feels too cold and the white blanket does nothing to keep me warm.

 _We never had a clue_

Camilla shows up every now and again but she doesn't care either I know she has been shaken by Oma's death too, even though she's the shitty part of me…She still loved Oma like I did.

 _The trees they lost a winter as the wind came running through_

I'm useless, I want Steve—Natasha—hell I want Tony I want one of them to come through the door any day now and save me. But that's stupid thinking that, none of them know I'm here, none of them care.

 _There's a hole in my heart that's missing you_

The restraints have come off I'm now being fed regular meals which I eat now, I don't want ass hat near my veins anymore. I realize my mattress can move so…I pull it and the white fucking sheets to the corner pressing my back against the solid cold wall I feel safe if only for a few seconds.

 _And this is what it feels like_

Camilla's around a lot more her eyes watching the coming and going she's planning something but I don't care to ask, and she doesn't grace me with an answer.

 _There's a hole in my heart that's missing you_

I wake from that same fucking dream to Camilla kneeling beside me, I would jolt away in panic but my reflexes have been…slow as of late. She tilts her head and for a moment she reminds me of a confused dog.

"I want to get out here…"

 _And this is what it feels like._

I blink and rather then grace her with a reply I lift myself up and turn flopping back onto my side facing the wall. I hear her growl in annoyance and a sharp jerk at my shoulder flops me onto my back. She straddles me to keep me from moving, as well as gripping my chin in her hand.

"I don't think you're taking this as seriously as I am." Her voice is low the light reflecting dangerously in her green eyes. I didn't care.

"No I'm not—"

"And why is that? Because your precious Oma is dead? Because no ones come to rescue you?" Her lip pouts out and her voice is mockingly piteous. I want to slap her but I know she's not really there and I've probably just gone insane at this point.

"You loved her too." I mumble out watching as her smirk drops and her eyes harden.

"She was a useless old hag—"

"Who loved us as best she could, even though she had to endure a life that a lot of people would have died rather then go through." Camilla snarls and slaps me, my vision blurs as pain flares in my cheek and my head snaps to the side. She's panting she held back I know that much.

"You are going to get out of here if I have to lock you up myself."

"Tried that, back fired horri—" Another slap this one has the bite of nails behind it scraping the flesh of my cheek leaving burning marks in their wake. She leans in close her breath washing over my face.

"Listen you—" The sound of the door latch opening she vanishes and once again I am left on my own and with the one person I didn't want to be alone with.

Two years ago…he had been a different man. His name John married with a wife and a beautiful baby girl. He had a promising surgeon career, all of that crumbled when a hole formed in the sky. He had been on a job hunt in California watching in mute horror as news bulletin after bulletin filtered in. New York City over run, New York City under attack…New York City where Amy and Tonya were, and he could only watch. No matter how many times he called her phone she wouldn't answer…Until as if by sheer luck he got through. Seeing their face he cried with joy.

"Honey?" Tonya looked like she had run through a war zone a bad gash in her forehead Amy whimpered in her mother's arms and looked at the phone.

"Daddy…" John shushed her trying to comfort when he knew there wasn't much he could do.

"It'll be okay, someone's going to find you guys and—"

"Loki has no use for them…make an example of them." The crowd around them clamored beginning to panic.

"Daddy!" Tonya dropped the phone but before the signal cut out, he saw a woman…in green robes golden wings upon her back. If she hadn't been smiling in manic glee he would have thought her an angel. He heard their screams…he could do nothing.

Arriving back in New York he buried them. And with their deaths he lost his own will to push on. Until, he saw a picture, blurred and on some backwater cite he had found by sheer dumb luck. But there she was the 'angel' that had murdered his family. From the crackpot description under it he found out that there was some huge cover up over this girl. That the main leader had been locked away on another planet…But her she was human she was here so the government—better yet SHEILD had destroyed all evidence of this girl. It wasn't much but it was a spark. So he began the yearlong search. All photos of her were erased and destroyed, but he found them all the same. He found witness testimonies; this woman had helped destroy the city, yet she wasn't on trail. She wasn't on the line for the damages. Hell it seemed like she had gotten away with murder and the world was helping her do it. If the world wasn't going to make her pay, he would. Going onto backdoor cites he found information. Finally he found a break, meeting someone on a forum. Some company was looking for doctors, pay was good. And it was government. With a fake name and background he applied. Got a call a few days later and then an interview. He took the job right away when they asked about his knowledge of the New York attack he lied saying he didn't know much, from the hiring he was placed here and told a special case was on its way. He knew nothing else. Until she was carted in, her shoulder patched up and limbs chained. Apparently apprehending her had been a chore, but here she was his to finally do away with. John bided his time, waiting though taking out what small anger he could on her. The boss had said not to treat her delicately, she could handle the abuse, he happily complied. She knew he had a vendetta against her but, what he hated most was no matter how many times he missed a vein taking her blood. No matter how harsh he was with strapping her down. She never fought back, she looked dead half the time and when she had overheard the conversation about her grandmother, that thing had a family? Her silent agony, he almost felt pity but the dark part of him enjoyed her suffering, and now after so god damn long, months of searching hours of research he was going to finally know he put a murder out of the world. His coworker leaves for lunch…just long enough for him to set the stage to end his pain.

She didn't move when he entered. She sat in her corner her tangled red hair covering her face. His heart hammered, even though his mind was utterly calm.

"I'm sure you've been expecting this." He finally mutters as he steps further into the cell. She finally moves her piercing blue eyes focus on him. He freezes there's a power in those eyes, she's been docile for all these months now something's changed.

"You deserve this you know." Her eyebrow quirks up at this.

"For New York." He flings himself at her then slamming her down onto the floor. She doesn't fight back though her eyes are still trained on him, his chest heaves as he holds her arms above her head. His other gripping the knife.

"For my family…" He whispers a flash of realization dashes through her gaze.

"You should be on death row for what you did, all those people you and your kind **killed** you killed my daughter…my wife." Tears brim on his eyes as he lowers the knife pressing it into her throat. She doesn't struggle she doesn't move.

"You really don't care do you? Pathetic…But I guess it just makes my job easier—" He allowed himself to be distracted. She had taken her chance her head lashing forward his knife cutting skin but she didn't care as her forehead cracked against his own. He grunted and fell back releasing her wrists, the knife flying from his grip. She is crouched on her feet in an instant.

"No!" He cries out not caring if someone hears, but they both leap for the knife grabbing it at the same time the tumble about. She gets the upper hand though , managing to twist herself to make him slam into the wall. He grunts in pain as his head smacks the concrete, even though he had managed to grab the knife and turn it to face her she turns it with a strength he didn't think she would have, without a second thought she plunges the blade into his chest. The blade slipping between his ribs, probably into his heart, maybe nicking a lung too he's dead. He groans out and turns to look her in the eyes, she should see his life leave him, know that she can add more blood to her hands but what he sees terrifies him. Her left iris seems to shift and melt the blue turning into a disgusting acidic green. Even as blood fills his lung and leaks from his lip he manages out a horrified.

"Your eyes…oh God what's wrong with your eyes?" His world goes dark and cold his heart stops not a few moments later.

I fall back after his comment my hands wet with blood.

"Oh god…" I look down at the red staining the white, my head swims and all I hear is a familiar voice.

 _I shall take it from here._

 **Camilla don't…**

 _Don't fret darling, I'll keep it to a minimum._

 **So I am super sorry for the lack of updates on this story I am going to try and get back to it. The song mentioned is Hole in my heart by Angus powell. Read and enjoy!**


	6. Da Capo

With Cameron out of the way for now, it was Camilla's turn. She stood letting the body slump to the side the ugly red smearing across the white. She smirked,

"Hmmm, an improvement." Grasping his collar she hefted him on to the mattress. She pulled the knife from his chest the wet slippery sound it made as it was released from his flesh made her shudder. Taking his keys, and what looked to be a key card.

She threw a blanket over him, wiped the blade off on her scrub pants, the red staining the white once more. She glanced up the door open, and waiting for her to leave. She smirked gripping the knife in her hand she slipped out, closing the door on her would be murder and her cell. She turned then as the latch clicked shut her gaze fell to the observation room. The hum of the computers and machines greeted her. She pushed off from the door and ventured further away from her prison.

It was a lonely hallway, and from what she could tell she was alone. She found what looked to be a locker room. No guards, she was surprised to say the least but then again…With her other's lack of action they had most likely grown cocky. She smirked glad for the lapse in their judgment. She looked through each locker, none of them locked. She found a few items of use a large hoodie, sunglasses, tennis shoes, and a small keychain of pepper spray. She dressed and glanced out into the hallway once more. Still empty as usual, she slipped out of the room and to the exit.

Finding the door she took out the medic's keycard swiping it. She should have been expecting the security to be a bit more intense. She growled softly when the keypad beeped and inquired for a pin code. She racked her brain for any that seemed logical for the man. He lost someone but something told her it wouldn't be that person's date of birth then she recalled.

"Obsessed with New York…" She reached out and typed in the date, the door beeped confirmation and hissed open. She winced as the door slide aside and sunlight…beautiful sunlight filtered in. She stepped out and felt unfiltered air sweep through her hair. She smelled the ocean, it was some sort of docking area. Ships lulled in the lazy waves, seagulls cawed in the air. She moved away from the prison and out into the world once more. Keeping the sunglasses high up on her nose, she didn't want to draw unwanted attention so quickly after her escape. She paused at every corner in docking bay. Glancing ahead besides the dockworkers she was alone.

She reached the parking lot, checking the keys she had stolen from the medic she pressed the button a sleek Camaro beeped back in reply. Camilla smirked for the first time in many months; she felt her manic glee returning.

"Well at least he had a taste in cars."

Getting to the main highway, she found that they had traveled her quite a distance. Washington DC she recalled Shield headquarters was here, and she had a very big bone to pick with Nick Fury. As she sped along she kept glancing around the city seemed…off. Like it was gearing up for something, or better yet it was too calm. She parked the car a few blocks away from the building.

Leaving the keys in the ignition she deserted the car, and walked the rest of the way. She glanced around the main area. Armed guards, none of them looked like her friends from the holding facility, but she wasn't going to push her luck. She noticed a well dressed woman on her way to the building. Falling back into the shadows Camilla focused on the woman and began to hum. The woman paused her eyes glazing over. She commanded her to come to her location, acting like she had a phone call before going in. The woman obeyed with acting worthy of an Oscar.

Upon reaching her Camilla easily knocked her out undressing her and herself she slipped on the pencil skirt, heels and button up shirt. Camilla huffed,

"A little tight but it should do." Taking her purse with Shield keycard and pass she then turned her attention to the unconscious woman. She placed the woman in her hoodie and scrubs and pulled the hood over her head and then with a soft mutter of a spell the woman would be invisible to anyone passing by until she awoke.

She slipped in unnoticed, everyone milling about like ants in a farm. None of the conversations she picked up interested her. Something about pirates, an alleged terrorist in the African country of Wakanda, trivial information that was not privy to her current objective. She did hear quick conversations about the latest Captain America mission. Her fists clenched and tears nearly filled her eyes but she choked back the painful pressure in her throat and continued onward.

She didn't head for the elevator rather the stairs, she glanced around the room, as usually no one taking notice of her actions. Scanning the ID card which unlatched the door, she headed up. As she headed up she paused though, not sure which floor Fury's office would be on, she glanced up seeing to guards coming down. But she put on a smile and rushed up the steps to inquire.

"Excuse me?" Both guards halted in their conversation to watch warily as she approached.

"Yes Miss…?" She smiled keeping a few steps between them, even though they had the high ground.

"I'm sorry I'm brand new and I was looking for Director Fury's office—"  
"Why are you taking the stairs?" She felt the smile falter a bit, but she had the sunglasses on so her eyes were blocked from view, as well as the annoyance that flashed through them.

"Gotta work off the extra pounds, know what I mean." She laughed and but men glanced at each other.

"And the glasses?" She giggled this time and pretended to survey the area before giving them a stage whispered.

"Well to celebrate the transfer, a few friends and I had a bit too much fun last night." Both chuckled at this and one stepped down the few remaining steps and held up a tablet which he pulled up a layout of the building.

"He's on floor 45, just a few floors more up—Shit!" Camilla jolted back as a gun was removed from its holster. In her idiocy she had let the glasses slip her acid green eyes out in the open. And knowing Fury, he had some protocol in place for 'green eyed' women looking for him. She sighed, annoyed but her movements where quick she grabbed the first guard by the head smashing his face into the cement wall. The other is too slow to pull his gun and she gut punches him he lands awkwardly over his unconscious comrade. Her kick was swift colliding her shin with his skull. He stopped moving and she moved onward. Grabbing one of their key cards. Racing up the steps she wanted to be out of the stairwell long before another patrol found her work.

Taking the steps two at a time she finally reached the 45th floor while panting for breath, she swiped the key card, the door hissed open and she slowly checked around for any new patrols. The floor was empty save for a few, what looked to be abandoned offices. Walking along the silent hallway all that made a sound was her heels clacking on the tiles. She found Fury's office, he stood at the windows by his desk hands behind his back. Her fingers flexed in anger Camilla wished she had the wings on her back. She wanted him to suffer for what he had done. But what shocked her was even as she slipped in keeping herself pressed against the shadows he didn't even twitch, like he hadn't heard her. Now she was intrigued.

"Secure office—" Or maybe he had heard her. The office dimmed even more lending her an even greater chance of ending him. He turned then as the darkness enveloped them, from what she could tell he held a flash drive in his hands. Inserting it into the drive holder it beeped,

"Open Limeira Star satellite launch file." She watched interested as a screen displayed the Shield logo on the wall.

"Access Denied." She blinked at this, glancing back at Fury, who seemed just as put off by this.

"Run decryption."

The machine whirred for a moment as it processed his order, once again though, "decryption failed."

"Director override, Fury Nicolas J." Once again more humming from the computer and once again.

"Director override denied. All files sealed."

"On whose authority?"

"Fury Nicolas J." Camilla couldn't help the snort that left her, and Fury was quick to react, a bullet lodged in the wall beside her head. Her bored gaze pulled from the new hole in the wall to the Director.

"You're so paranoid now you don't even trust yourself? I think you need psychological help Fury."

"How the hell did you get in here?" She shrugged turning her gaze to the hole in the wall.

"You're security really needs be trained better then what I cam across." He kept the gun trained on her even though she made no moves to harm him. Yet.

"Where have you been for the last six months?" That caught her off guard.

"Six…Months? You kept me locked up for six months?" Her upper lip lifted off her teeth in a snarl as she pushed off the wall towards Fury.

"If I just asked you where you had been how could I have locked you up?"

"You're a spy Fury, nothing more nothing less you know how to lie."

"Fair enough just tell me where you've—"

"In a fucking Shield holding facility!" She snarled Fury kept the gun up.

"What?" His one eye looked shocked, an emotion Camilla had never seen on his face.

"Did you also give the order to have my Grandmother and I attacked?" She hissed out, tears filling her eyes though she refused to let them flow.

"What are you—" She ripped the right shoulder of her shirt away the ugly bullet wounds still there, the tissue scarred and swollen. Paler then the rest of her flesh they were hard to miss.

"Three bullets shot into my shoulder, nicking my shoulder blade, and collar bone. Hurt like hell but harmless enough that I would survive…I must say it was very uncharacteristic of you after you left me alone for half of the year. But you couldn't bare to see me not in a cage could you?"

"And Klara—"

"Dead." The word was pushed past the lump in her throat that had formed again. She wouldn't weep in front of him though. This made Fury lower his gun.

"Shit, what kind of facility where—"

"At the docks."

"How did you escape?"

"They got cocky—"

"Their mistake."

"Biggest." They stood in silence for a moment neither backing down Fury still held his gun, Camilla wanted to rip someone's eyes out.

"Come with me—"  
"What don't trust me alone in your office?"

"Yes," she rolled her eyes at the answer but followed as he entered the elevator. Fury spoke the floor he wanted Camilla didn't bother listening as the lift jolted up she looked out over the city, still calm. Still blissfully unaware of what was in store.

Fury was silent the whole trip, till they reached what looked to be a conference room.

"What is this—"

"Quiet." Camilla's eyebrow quirked up in annoyance at being silenced but for once she heeded his word. Fury spoke to a woman who looked to be a secretary, who nodded at his words then stood leaving them to a glass observing room. She watched a man inside, pacing in front of what looked like a council and from the way their gestures and the man's body language gauged. None of them were happy.

But when the secretary interrupted he made a quick get away and glass panes slid back into the floor the group-had been holograms. Camilla hung back, favoring the shadows once more. Something felt…off she didn't know what but if Fury hadn't known where she was, and he was being denied access to his own files. Something was off. The ringleader exited the conference room and greeted Fury with a quip.

"I work a few floors away and it takes a pirate heist for you to visit?"

"Or a nuclear war would do." They seemed comfortable with each other. Fury still had someone it seemed like he trusted. The suit hadn't noticed her yet she wanted to keep it that way.

"Busy in there?" Fury asked as he glanced into the now empty room.

"Nothing some ear marks can't fix." What had this pirate stolen to cause Shield to ruffle its feathers?

"I'm um…here to ask for a favor." Fury looked guilty, Camilla had seen more emotion on his face in the last few minutes then she had in her whole previous 4 years of captivity.

"I want you to call for a vote, project insight has to be delayed."

"Nick, that's not a favor that's a subcommittee hearing; a long one."

"It's probably nothing I just need time to make sure it's nothing." Now she knew why Fury had brought her here. She would have been solid evidence of his worries in case the suit asked for proof.

"But if there's something, we'll both be damn glad those helecarriers aren't in the air."

"I thought you only had the one…" Camilla spoke up now her interest piqued. She only thought the one carrier, which had been pretty much grounded after the damages from Loki's meddling. The suit turned to her and blinked like he had just noticed her.

"Fury—"

"I'm sorry she was supposed to stay quiet—"

"Fury you should know by now I'm terrible with direction." The suit looked her up and down, something in his gaze made her stomach knot but Camilla remained impassive, for some reason she didn't want to convey any emotion besides contempt in this moment.

"I'm guessing this would be Miss—"

"Camilla, the not friendly one." Fury looked like he wanted to strangle her but she ignored him in favor of the suited man

"Alexander Peirce, pleasure to finally meet you." He held out a hand Camilla looked at it then him and huffed a smirk pulling at her lips giving her an arrogant air. He pulled his hand back after a few moments, though he didn't seem offended in the least.

"Any ways back to your favor Nick, fine, but you gotta get Iron Man to stop by my nieces birthday party."

Fury seemed to release some of the tension in his body, as Pierce spoke though his gaze never left Camilla and she didn't know what felt worse. The fact that it seemed like Fury was worried, or that this Peirce seemed to hold a lot more power then Fury.

"Not just a fly by, he's gotta mingle." Camilla snorted with laughter,

"Good luck with that." That comment spoken the conversation was over. Peirce turned; his gaze finally dropping from her and Camilla finally took a quiet steadying breath of her own. She felt like she knew his voice, but she couldn't place it. Her mind still working too comprehend the information she had already gotten on this little outing.

"Go back to Cameron now." She blinked and turned her annoyance back to Fury.

"What have I said something—"

"Now." For once Camilla complied something telling her that her other would be better for what Fury had in store or at least if things got bad she would be able to take over again.

 **Alright here we are another chapter read we finally get into the movie, review and enjoy.**


	7. Fugue

_He's going to kill me-Camilla…My eyes—_

I sit up with a panicked gasp, only to have a hand clamp onto my shoulder I turn terrified to find the man with a knife ready and waiting—only to be shocked by Fury. Looking around I realized Camilla got us to Shield, Fury helped me up and lead me to his SUV.

"Wha—What happened?" My vocal chords were still warming up after whatever had been injected into them, so I sounded closer to a prepubescent boy then my regular self. Fury's gaze was full of confusion, intermingled with annoyance.

"I thought I told you Cameron comes out—"

"It's me! I'm Cameron!" Fury's one eye looks me over but gun still pointed at me he looks at my eyes.

"Why is one eye still green then." I blink in stunned silence a moment then turn seeing my reflection in the car mirror. One acid green eye and a blue eye stared back. With a shaking hand I touched the left cheek just below the green eye.

 _Your eyes, oh God your eyes!_

My would-be-murders voice echos in my mind, Camilla silent, my own thoughts probably drowning her out if she were to say something. I turn looking at Fury, who's lowered the gun at this point.

"I—It's me I swear…I don't know why my eyes are like this—"

"Did it have something to do with your incarceration?" I stop then slowly nod as my reply Fury takes it for now.

"Get in." I slip into the SUV Fury gets in not a second later, revving the engine he peels out of the parking garage.

It's silent for a moment before I buck up the courage to say something.

"Why did you lock—"

"I didn't…You had been—behaving with your Grandmother. I saw no reason to have you put away again." The moment he mentioned Oma I felt my heart throb in mourning.

"Even after New York?" His hands tense on the wheel.

"The first month we had you supervised daily 24 hours a day. But you never showed signs of Camilla breaking loose—"

"Then it wasn't you…was it?" Fury sighs rubbing his forehead as we drive through DC. I don't know what scared me more about his lack of an answer, the fact that it wasn't him…or the fact that he didn't know whom it was.

"No and that is what worries me, is your Grandmother—"

"Whoever locked me up decided…" The words died on my lips, I didn't want to admit it. I bit my lower lip to stop the tears that beaded along my lower lash line. Fury took my silence as confirmation that, no Oma wasn't alright.

"I promise we will find whoever did this…"

"Don't let me near them…I'll enjoy hurting them." It was something I never thought I would say, it sounded more like something Camilla would whisper but it was true. I wanted to hunt down and hurt whoever had uprooted my life once more, who had left me in the white room, tortured me again. Fury didn't reply rather kept driving; the few silent minutes were tense but one neither of us were willing to fill. Fury's attention turned to the console. Pressing a few buttons a automated voice responds,

"Activating communications encryption protocol." I remained silent keeping my gaze forward.

"Open secure line 0405." A beep of approval before a short confirmed, sounded.

"This is Hill." This caught my attention; if Fury was contacting Agent Hill on a secure line something was wrong, more importantly something was wrong in Shield.

"I need you here in DC, deep shadow conditions."

A pause then, "Give me four hours."

"You've got three, over." And with that the communication was cut.

"Fury what's really going—"

"I'll explain when we're off of the road for now shut it." I huffed but buttoned my lips for now, at least he was promising answers. Coming to a stop at a red light I relaxed back into the passenger seat. For a moment the tense silence was gone, until I had that horrid creeping feeling that someone was watching us. A car pulling up beside us it looked like a normal metro DC police unit. However risking a glance out of the corner of my eye their unwavering gaze on us dropped a stone into my gut.

"Fury." I mumbled, he turned glancing over as well.

"Want to see my lease." I rolled my eyes at the remark but when they flashed their lights and a siren whooped I gave Fury a withering glare.

"Nice." They pulled forward Fury moved to comply; we never made it to the other side.

I had never been in a collision before but I guess it's true what they say everything seems to happen in slow motion. Another car sped through the intersection, slamming into driver's side. Not wearing a seat belt I slammed into my door, head cracking against the window I saw stars for a moment. My entire right side in agony, and I was unable to take a decent breath. Just as I started to get my bearings back two more cop cars crashed into the front and back of the SUV.

"Fractures detected." I didn't bother to check the screen as Fury brokenly mumbled.

"Cameron, get in the back now!" I reached down moving the seat back groaning in pain as I maneuvered myself as best I could to the back seat. Once there I attempted to get my lungs to fill with air properly but each breath was short and painful.

"Recommend anesthetic injection." I glanced out seeing the car that had collided with us now pulled away and a black van slipped in. Panic filled me; my heart began to race.

"DC metro police dispatch shows no units in this area."

"Oh shit…" Whoever these people were they were armed to the teeth. I glanced up at Fury who watched on, I sat up ignoring the jolts and cracks that sounded from my body.

"Get us out of here!" I glanced out seeing all of them with semiautomatic rifles all aimed and ready to fire. I dropped my head down as bullets ricocheted against Fury's side of the car. Thank god the windows and steel held-for now.

"Propulsion systems offline." I looked at the screen in panic.

"Really!?" I squeaked looking between Fury and the console.

"Reboot damnit! Cameron stay back there and keep you head down!" I fell back grunting again as I jostled my side but watched wide eyed as the armor integrity kept dropping. Just as soon as the firing started it stopped and I let myself foolishly hope for a second that they had run out of bullets. But seeing them pull a mechanized battering ram from their truck I gripped the seat tighter, fear dripping down my spine with cold surety.

"Warning window integrity compromised."

"Your console has terrible timing!"

"You think?" I muttered, Fury didn't answer slipping into the passenger's seat I had occupied.

"How long to propulsion?"

"Calculating."

"Calculate faster!" I wheezed as the crew outside worked with quick, trained movements. The first hit rocked the bulky car jolting both Fury and I back into the side of the car. I gasped as I clenched my fist against my side hoping somehow to deaden the pain in my ribs.

"Window integrity thirty one percent, deploying counter measures—"

"Hold that order—"

"What!?" I gasped pressing myself back against the door as I listened to the battering ram reboot for another hit. The next hit rocked the car harder a part of me terrified they meant to over turn the SUV to prevent a get away.

"Window integrity nineteen percent, offensive measures advised"

"Wait!"

"Fury!" I shrieked panic clear now in my gaze as he did nothing and I watched as they set up for another, most likely final hit. Another hit, the window held much to my relief. But we were still sitting ducks and Fury had done nothing to correct that.

"Window integrity one percent."

"Now! Get down!" I ducked as the divider released a stored machine gun Fury let loose a wave of bullets killing the battering ram operators along with any one his eye caught on to. I had tucked myself back against the seat back listening to the carnage around me. A few explosions later and the console took me out of my moment of panic.

"Propulsion systems now online."

"Full acceleration now!" The tires squealed to life below us as the SUV rammed into the car at it's front. The still living attackers now firing back, I winced and ducked with every bullet, the SUV rocketed back and once more hitting another of the fake cops' car it propelled onto the road. I sat up finally feeling safe enough to gage where we were going.

"Initiate vertical take off!"

"Flight systems damaged—"

"Then activate guidance cameras!" I held onto the passenger seat headrest for dear life as Fury flopped back over into the driver's seat wincing as he jolted his arm. The SUV swerved barley missing oncoming traffic I hissed with every pull and jolt of the car. Glancing back I saw the fake cops in hot pursuit.

"Those cars are still working!?" I griped, of course they had collision proof cars.

"Give me the wheel—"

"Should you seriously be driving right now!?" Fury ignored the quip as he steered along the traffic route.

"Get me Agent Hill."

"Communications array damaged."

"Well what's not damaged?"

"Air condition is fully functional."

"Congrates it has your humor!" I shouted glancing back.

"Give me a gun!"

"Not happening!"

"Fury we've got two of them on our tail I can hit them—"

"There are more civilians that you could hit then them." I glared at the back of his bloodied head, furious that even now the ass hole didn't trust me.

"Traffic ahead."

"Give me an alternate route."

"Traffic alert on Roosevelt Bridge, all vehicles stopped."

"Shit…"

"Seventeenth Avenue clear in three blocks, directly a head."

"Hold on!" I cried out as the SUV collided with a truck, and winced.

"What was that about civilians!?" Fury ignored me, rather focusing on getting us the hell out of the way. The cars Fury had damaged let us weave a bit more carefully through the throngs of traffic, till they started shooting again.

"Fury I need a gun now!"

"Not on your life." I growled in frustration but ducked once against as bullets decorated the side of the car. I glanced up seeing one gunman shooting through a bus.

"Fury they are going to hurt people!"

"They are gunning for us we get out of here they leave the civilians alone!" I gasped as the gunman ran out of bus, but Fury was one step ahead. He reversed hitting the gunman who had snuck up to the back of the car. One gunman out of the way he was easily able to manipulate the SUV into hitting another car and send the other gun man into the bus stop. Speeding ahead, Fury twisted with the sharp turn I held on for dear life with my good arm as we reached what I could only assume was Seventeenth Avenue. Unfortunately though our pursuers followed with ease,

"Now can I—"

"You ask one more time you can run outside of the car!" I held my tongue then, Fury really didn't need the conversation distracting him. The cop cars caught up bullets flying again, I gasped as the bullets whistled past my profile one lucky shot grazing my upper forehead.

"Cameron! Sit back now!" I fell back more out of reaction to the bullet then at Fury's order but I stayed slumped back against the back seat as the tall DC buildings rushed by. Fury slammed us into the shooting cop car the shooter now lodged in the window still firing I couldn't get close without ending up with bullets in me. I curled up reflexively as the second car hit our other side. Stuck between the cars Fury was able to fight off the attacker getting the gun out from his grasp.

"Warning approaching intersection." I gasped looking up Fury slammed on the breaks the two cars propelled forward. I watched opened mouthed as an oncoming truck crunched one of the cars flinging it with ease into the other. Fury turned down the street the truck had come.

"Get me off the grid!"

"Calculating route to secure location." I sat up finally thinking we were safe, I froze seeing a man in all black walking…almost strutting to us.

"Fury?" He didn't reply obviously as confused by this new obstacle as I was. He stopped mid-intersection; I finally noticed the gun in his hand.

"Fury!" My voice was now wavering with panic something felt off something felt wrong…He fired but nothing flew at the windshield, no bullets, nothing shattered the already compromised glass…I thought for a sweet moment he had missed. Until the explosion sounded below our back wheels and we were sent into the air. For a moment I was weightless the front of the SUV sliding along the asphalt then gravity took its hold. Fury and I landed with painful gasping grunts. My leg caught on a seat bending wrong until a sickening snap sounded my ribs were only probably bruised before now they were broken as my back collided with the solid metal of the roof. The cut on my forehead opened more and bleed openly down the side of my face. I groaned weakly as Fury sat up slowly beside me.

"Cameron…We need to move…Cameron!" I heard Fury's voice and saw the boots of the approaching attacker my mind…or maybe my magic over powered my pain. I slid forward as Fury sliced into the roof the powerful laser slipping through rock and steel.

"The drop is going to hurt." I looked up to him, nodding.

"Let's go…" I whispered before slipping into the abyss of the DC sewers.

 _Heh, sorry about the delay on this one but here it is please read and enjoy!_


End file.
